User talk:Spottedstar
Submit your questions and comments here - and don't forget to sign! :) Welcome Hi, welcome to Kung Fu Panda Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Spottedstar page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) I'd love to help! I'll try and get us a logo... --Will k RE: Help Suuure. Name it, and I'll try my hardest to help you with anything. And about the about the above reply: I do recall that I made a logo for this wikia.... A year ago. [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] :If the image isn't on here, I'll have to make it agian. [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] ::It's here: File:Po.jpg [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] I got us a logo... Like the logo? Now I will try and get us a skin. If you can make me an admin, I can add it... --'Will k Everybody was Kung Fu fighting! ' 23:14, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :Eh, I don't mind. I made it a year ago. I don't know why though. [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] Admin? Please? --'Will k Everybody was Kung Fu fighting! ' 09:25, August 3, 2010 (UTC) If you want anything changed in the skin, Please talk to me... --'Will k Everybody was Kung Fu fighting! ' 06:43, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Badges What do you think about adding badges? I think it'd be a great idea! An example of badges can be seen on James Cameron's Avatar Wiki. Please think about it and get back to me. --'Will k Everybody was Kung Fu fighting! ' 07:22, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Good Job Wanted to congratulate you on all your hard work to this Wiki. :D --Bigmanrob 22:22, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :Hope to make this the greatest wiki out there. ;) --Bigmanrob 22:46, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Please remove my sysop status. I am going to be inactive furthermore. I will instruct you to fix the header once I learn how to and when you remove my admin status. --'Will k Everybody was Kung Fu fighting! ' 07:28, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Leaving I am not leaving per se, but I am going to be active enough that I will not require my powers. --'Will k Everybody was Kung Fu fighting! ' 06:18, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, add back my sysop powers till I can figure out the banner? --'Will k Everybody was Kung Fu fighting! ' 21:23, August 20, 2010 (UTC) RE: Banner Is there anything you want as the banner? --'Will k Everybody was Kung Fu fighting! ' 23:13, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Kung Fu Styles page Its was revealed that ther is an eagle style because it was proven in the game kung fu panda world it was shown in the training hall amongst the other animal styles i evan got the information from ther and you dont have to know a master of this style to be sure that it exists like rabbit style ther are no known rabbit masters but that doesnt mean that ther arn't and ther are no masters for leopard style either characters such as tai lung is likly the most powerful of all leopard fighter yet he is not a master mostly due to his wrong deeds in the past.—Preceding unsigned comment added by Sonic Slash (talk • ) Master Antelope i believe that master antelope is a female master because in the picture on her page you can obisly see that her outfit is a drees and its no mistake cause it also shows the appearence and shape of a dress and its in pink and red and i dont think that the Kung Fu Panda character creaters purposly created a male master that wears women clothing ( a dress) in a rather more feminin coloration.—Preceding unsigned comment added by Sonic Slash (talk • ) Actors I was wondering if we should just delete the actor pages since they don't serve too much purpose other than saying they have voiced a character. Then we can just link them to Wikipedia for the main actor pages. --Bigmanrob 06:56, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe not. That's kind of out of Kung Fu Panda because not all of them got their start on Kung Fu Panda. Good suggestion though Lady Wind Song! hey Spottedstar ive already asked u 2 please fix dis so im gonna ask u again i'm having trouble on editing Lady Wind Song's page can you please checkout the problem and fix it some how because when ever i try to do some changes the editing tools seem kinda diffrent and primitive but i'm having trouble on using them like this since im not familiar on them in this state so can you make it go back to normal like all the other pages when we try to edit them pleas cause im not sure on how to use them and controll them right now.Sonic Slash 01:20, August 26, 2010 (UTC) My powers Please remove them... I will no longer need them... --'Will k Everybody was Kung Fu fighting! ' 23:10, August 30, 2010 (UTC) help can u add a appearance or clothing section to the tigress article i cant do it because my keyboard's acting up it took me a while to type this in—Preceding unsigned comment added by Kingdomcode (talk • ) :well can you add what clothes she wears into the article and when my keyboard get better ill add it to the other articles by the way how do i sign into my post11:30, September 2, 2010 (UTC)—Preceding unsigned comment added by Kingdomcode (talk • ) ::cant you add it nowKingdomcode 00:22, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ::hey i got a new keyboardKingdomcode 19:49, September 3, 2010 (UTC) hung gar kung fu is hung gar kung fu same with normal kung fu? Legends of Awsomeness Episodes Thanks for the praise! I was thinking to do that too! I CAN'T WAIT FOR LEGENDS OF AWSOMENESS TO PREMEIRE ANYMORE! IT'S TORTURE TO HAVE TO WAIT! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! MasterArticaKennedy 18:49, September 21, 2010 (UTC)MasterArticaKennedy (no title given) Hi, Spottedstar. I know. I liked Kung Fu Panda. I'm sorry Sorry about adding forums to discussion pages, I made my own blog asking whether or not Tigress is ticklish, I think that's where I most annoyed you, adding something that was unencyclopedic! Tell me what you think on my talk page!MasterArticaKennedy 01:32, September 25, 2010 (UTC)MasterArticaKennedy say it aint so :O please tell me that the premire date for kung fu panda legends of awesomeness wasn't pushed back Kingdomcode 19:52, September 29, 2010 (UTC) (no title given) Hey, which character do you like best on Kung Fu Panda. And do you go on Kung Fu Panda World? It is very fun there. It is also Moon Festival time. If you do go on there than enjoy it. Love Which Furious Five? Hi again! I was just wondering, which Furious Five do you like the most? I love Tigress the most. Tigress56 01:07, October 8, 2010 (UTC)Kung Fu Panda Tigress! Question Can you please do not erase my things I put on there because they are special to me. I'm back! Enter stage right! Or is it left? Or port? Or starboard? Let's just say I'm back! Now, with my sysop powers, will I automatically get them back or will I have to earn them. I am happy to earn them (ie. work here for a while then apply). Anyway, how's it going? Anything interesting happen while I was gone? Reply soon! --'Will k Everybody was Kung Fu fighting! ' 00:16, October 10, 2010 (UTC) IRC and the new skin Are you using the new skin and do you use IRC? If so, go to #wikia-social --'Will k Everybody was Kung Fu fighting! ' 01:49, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Sorry I keep deleting the wiki pages but I just can't help it ok? One More I have one more question for you, why do you have to add every single detail on this wiki? I mean, why do you keep adding onto the Furious Five and Monkey and Mantis. I really hate those articles. You may think I am yelling at you but I am not so please do not remove my edits ok? ??? Why do you keep deleting my articles that I make like Tigress Jump? It isn't on the Kung Fu Panda Wiki. I am just trying to put it on. Honest! I am NOT the one who is deleting the wiki articles. Yes, I always log on to my account when I get the time but I think I know someone who is like that. Anyway maybe it is the person I know who is doing this. Ok or not? Is it ok to put "She also wears a white belt." On the Tigress article on the wiki because every single time I do it, you delete it. I don't know if you notice it but Tigress does wear a white belt. Just look at her closely and I'm sure you will notice it ok? And don't think about deleting "She also wears a white belt" ok? :i know this isnt any of my business but if you read the article Tigress wears '''a waist strap '''not a belt but if you still think its a belt ask user:MasterArticaKennedy he's a big fan tigressKingdomcode 23:57, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :I'm a she, Kingdomcode and you are right, she wears a waist strapMasterArticaKennedy 22:46, October 17, 2010 (UTC)MasterArticaKennedy Edit signs? Wear are the edit sign? I just wanted to add something to Tigress. deleting legends of awesomeness stub characters should we delete the stub characters like apple cart duck? Kingdomcode 23:01, October 12, 2010 (UTC) RE: Your images and a question Hi. Glad the images are OK. I'm pretty new to this wiki stuff, so I'm still figuring things out. I did mean to put the summary info for images, but it seems I don't always have the 'summary' option there, maybe I'm just doing something wrong, or just not noticing it in some cases, but it's kind of confusing. I've tried to get to the 'help' page about adding images, but it kept redirecting me back to the help index. Images were found just by searching the net. A few were screencaps I took. For license information, basically you're saying I should give the name of sites/ links I get images from, if I can? Do images need to be sourced to stay up? And yes, I got some of the information from ''The Art of Kung Fu Panda. ''I meant to add that as a resource, but when I clicked edit to type it in, the other sources wouldn't appear in the box, and I didn't want to mess up or erase anything. Is that normal for when you add a resource? VaporMist 23:47, October 13, 2010 (UTC) I love Furious Hi I am new here and I love the Furious Five especially Tigress! do you know whats going on are you aware that user:masterTiger55 is really user:tigress56 you can tell because they both love tigress and their both removing the same contents from the same pages Kingdomcode 00:28, October 16, 2010 (UTC) And she's trying to avoid your rage?MasterArticaKennedy 22:47, October 17, 2010 (UTC)MasterArticaKennedy are you gonna banned me D: there a cool pic i want to show masterarticekennedy(forgive me if i spelled her name wrong) but im afraid that you might banned me if i upload another unrelated image. by the way are you a boy or a girl Kingdomcode 04:20, October 20, 2010 (UTC)Kingdomcode please don't the edits i made to the legends of awesomeness page are true i read it on a site but i forgot which site it was please dont remove my edit can you just put a source? to it like what you did to clothing/outfit section on the Tigress page Kingdomcode 16:42, October 22, 2010 (UTC)Kingdomcode Legends of Awsomeness Nice edit! I wasn't expecting much comedic value like they did with The Penguins of Madagascar, but I did know that they would get into Kung fu fights with some guys too! But you know, I am SO waiting for the day when we get to see Tigress get tickle tortured for information (ex. Where Po is, "where's the Jewel of Sphinx" type thing!)MasterArticaKennedy 21:22, October 25, 2010 (UTC)MasterArticaKennedy Thank you! Thanks for telling me about my pictures, and thanks for making the Holiday special page a little better! I laughed when you considered the special a Season Zero episode(The same as Level Zero, there is no such thing!)! Keep up your hard work! any news yet? any news on kung fu panda holiday or a sneak peek of kung fu panda legends of awesomeness Kingdomcode 23:55, November 6, 2010 (UTC)Kingdomcode My image Wait a min. My profile?